No One Else
by Ranma Matsuri
Summary: A painful memory can stay with a person forever... but will Ash let it destory him when he and Misty are lost in a blizzard with only two pokemon?


No One Else  
  
Disclaimer: Of course i don't own Pokemon or I'd have the power to make an episode out of this.  
  
No One Else  
  
Narrator: Here we are on the beautiful Snow Cap Mountians where Ash and Raichu has decided to take a long, well-deserved vacation. Our heroes are grown up now and have went their separate ways. Though they are apart, they still remember the adventures they had and long to have them again. But who knows, they might get their chance...  
  
(A/N: " Must...resist...I...must...resist......NOOOO!!!!! dum da dum da dum dum da Ash: " No One Else" da dum da dum dum A/N: "I tried to resist it, but i couldn't! Sorry!")  
  
Ash laid back in the large, red, lobby chair in the middle of the hotel lobby. He let out a huge breath as his Raichu sat lazily on his lap.  
  
" It's about time I had a real vacation, running the greatest pokemon gym in the world can really tire you out, huh Raichu?" Ash smiled at his partner.  
  
" Raichu!" Raichu yawned loudly.  
  
The black haired pokemon master sat back and closed his eyes. Over the years, he had become a bit of a constant daydreamer. No matter what time of day or what the setting is, if he isn't already doing something, his mind suddenly wanders off and he loses complete focus of his surroundings. His friends and family keep bugging him to see a doctor or psychiatrist, but he believes it not to be a big deal. Therefore, he has not seen one yet.  
  
But you'll see what I mean, in no other place than deep into his thoughts...  
  
The blackness his eyes had created, was suddenly being blown away by a soft blue light. The background started to glow an eerie green and white foam started to surround him. The green and blue, combined and started to twirl before his eyes. The colors were being brighten by a blonde light that came out of nowhere, and as if on cue, the foam left him be and got into the mix...  
  
A voice made all this disappear. " Attention, all visitors who have signed up for skiing lessons, please report to Section C in ten minutes. Thank you and please enjoy your stay." The intercom beeped off.  
  
Ash slowly got up and yawned; " Guess that means us, pal."  
  
" Rai." Raichu agreed and followed his master as he walked out the mechanical doors.  
  
" Stupid annoucer, why does everybody and everything keep me from seeing the end of that dream?" Ash mumbled to himself and Raichu.  
  
" Chu." Raichu chimed after his master.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
" Don't you just love that mountain air, Raichu? " Ash said softly as he and his Raichu rode up the mountain in a cable car (or whatever those things are called).  
  
This time, Raichu didn't have an answer. He was too busy snoring away in Ash's lap.  
  
But it didn't matter much to Ash anyway, he was too busy in his own little world. AkA: his mind. He found himself in a flurry of green, blue, and sea- foam... (yes, from before). They still twirled and taunted him. Swoshing and coliding, spinning and twirling... it was driving him insane! To his relief, the scene had somewhat heard his plead and slowed down. He hoped it would stop, but it did something very different from what he wanted. The foam and it's colors, had started to shape a perfect circle. When the shape finally took form, a blinding white light pierced through the center of it. The light grew bigger and bigger, until it suddenly blocked out the current scene of spinning colors...  
  
" Raichu!" Raichu yelled in Ash's ear while rapidly shaking his leg.  
  
" Dammit, Raichu!" Ash snapped at his now shakened pokemon.  
  
" Is that how you talk to your pokemon now?" A sarcastic female voice filled his left ear.  
  
The used-to-be-angry but now confused pokemon master, spun his head around to see the culprit who had scared him half to death.  
  
A misty-eyed woman with long, orange hair at had some point gotten on and sat beside him. Her long, firm fingers played with her ski goggles and a Togetic hung over her shoulders.  
  
He stared at her for heaven knows how long and asked; " Excuse me, Miss, you look sooo familiar. By any chance, do you happen to be related to some bitch named Misty? " He smiled after he said this... he knew perfectly well who she was.  
  
The woman's face started to look as though it was being sunburned and fire lite up her eyes. " YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, SORRY EXCUSE FOR A POKEMON MASTER! IT'S ME!" She yelled.  
  
Both Ash and Raichu clung to each other shaking. Ash suddenly gathered up the little courage he could find and spoke. " Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Seel who cried, " I quit!". So, you never told me how crawling back to your sisters in defeat felt." He smirked after he said this.  
  
Misty's face got even redder and her eyes flashed a warning to not go too far. She clutched her fists and gritted her teeth... Ash kept going anyway.  
  
" It's been five years and I still haven't become the great water pokemon trainer I wanted... no, should be! You know, if I haven't been just standing on the sidelines and cheering on the so called greatest pokemon master on the planet, I would've been world famous and kicking your butt every time you came by me. After all this time, I still have not one badge! Not a single one! It's all been a waste of time! I quit! I'm booking a flight home tomorrow! Goodbye and good riddens to you, Ash Ketchum!" Ash finished mimicking the last words he had ever heard from Misty, 13 years ago.  
  
Misty continued to grow redder and glared evilly at him.  
  
Raichu's eyes begged Ash to cut it out but the pokemon master just chuckled and went on,  
  
" But hey, maybe you're not the same whiney Shelder you used to be. It's obivious that you've changed, and since you actually talked to me, you probably even got over everything."  
  
" Believe me I haven't." Misty snarled. It only made Ash more excited.  
  
Then he continued; " But I definately see changes in you... inside and out." He made his point by looking down at her breasts.  
  
It was all she could take. " LISTEN HERE YOU SLIME BALL! YOU CAN'T BE TALKING! IT'S OBIVIOUS YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN OVER EVERYTHING EITHER IF YOU REMEMBER EVERY WORD I SAID!" Misty's voice was audible to the other passengers and all eyes looked their way.  
  
Ash still kept his cool look and softly said, " You're right, I haven't. But seriously, last time you wanted to scream my ear off, you were at least considerate enough to make sure we had some privacy. Sheesh, the old you was loud, whiney, and bitchey but at least you had manners."  
  
The large car came to a complete stop and the eager skiers and snowboarders raced off, desperate to breath in that cool, mountain air.  
  
Pretty soon, Misty was quickly gathering her things. Her face fuming red, her breath going in and out 2,000 miles per hour and her Togetic looking at her with full sympathy. Ash could tell she was trying to maintain her dignity by not letting a single tear drop. When she finished, she glared at him with every bit of anger she had and cried, " You know something, you've changed a lot also. You've a smart mouth and a creep!" She then started to speed walk down the aisle. But it wasn't til she got in the middle when she realized Ash was close behind her. Too close.  
  
Her body stopped. She didn't know why. Her mind was obiviously telling her to go forward. She scolded herself as Ash's hot breath warmed the back of her neck. It was too late.  
  
His mouth tickled her ear, his steady breathing patterns filled it. ' He's about to say something...' Misty thought bitterly.  
  
" Misty..." Ash whispered softly into her ear. He could feel the countless shivers going up and down her back and he loved it.  
  
' Don't say anything... don't say anything...' Misty said to herself.  
  
His fingers moved up her arm and intertwined with her hair... he looked down at his frozen and speechless victim, waiting for her response.  
  
The red-haired woman slowly looked up at him and saw a smile forming on his face. ' I ca-can't believe yyouu...' She pretended to tell him and her thoughts. " Y-y-Yes?" She stammered. Her whole body started to shake and she almost fainted when he pushed back her hair and brushed his lips against her neck...  
  
" Hey! You two! You've caused enough drama when everyone else was up here and I don't want any now. So hurry up before the classes start and I lose my patience." The driver interrupted and stared sternly at the dazed pair.  
  
' Doggone your time!' Ash and Misty thought together. Then silently they filed out of the long, train-like car.  
  
When the driver sped off, no sooner did Ash open his mouth that Misty ran to the station. He swallowed back his words and let out a deep sign as he, Togetic, and Raichu began to head towards her direction.  
  
" Alright, dudes! Chill out, class has begun!" A blonde dude with huge blue goggles shouted.  
  
The whole room slightly quieted and everyone started to claim their seats. Pokemon were jumping and twirling around hysterically (for absolutely no reason at all), nearly tripping Ash over for who knows how many times.  
  
Every row was full of colorful and extremely talkactive trainers and regular skiers. Some people were already standing up and it looked as though Ash and Raichu would be joining them... " Hey! There's one right there, Raichu!" Ash pointed to a chair right in the middle of the second row.  
  
Ash made his way down the row, stepping over people and ducking under raised up legs while Raichu easily ran across laps and leaped on heads. Ash had finally plopped down in the chair when Raichu found his lap. He let out a deep breath and petted his Raichu's head. Unfortunately for him, he failed to take notice of just who was in the chair beside it...  
  
" And what demon from hell brought you here?" Misty grumbled in his ear.  
  
Startled, Ash quickly turned his head in the direction he heard the voice and bumped heads with her.  
  
" Ouch! Grrrrr...." Misty shrieked as she gave a huge blow to Ash's head.  
  
Ash rubbed his head slowly. Raichu looked up at him,satisfied that his master got what he deserved for humiliating his friend.  
  
" And what cruelty of fate had let you into this place? I thought dogs weren't allowed." Ash smiled when he saw Misty's face get even puffier. Then, remembering what he was about to say to her on the escort, he opened his mouth to say something else when...  
  
" Now that everyone's cooled down, let's began. Okay, now just to get one thing straight, everyone's here for skiing lessons, right?" The blonde guy looked proud of his corny joke but never got a laugh since nearly 92% of the room filed out of the building. Eight people remained.  
  
The expressions of the remaining people were equally blank. But Ash quickly got out of his state of shock and started poking his red-headed companion, hoping to get her out of her seat. Misty just groaned and started to poke him back.  
  
" Alllllrighty, then..." the instructor began to sweatdrop. "Well, the rules of skiing are simple, but the most important part is maintaining your balance..."  
  
That was all Ash heard before his mind was once again transported to the dream.  
  
This time, it skipped all the crazy colors. Thank god! Ash thought to himself. It was just him and the light together in a empty blue space. It started out as a tiny hole just there in empty space and then it grew until it was twice a large as Ash was. He heard a sweet and familar voice call his name frantically. He built up his nerves and stepped into the light. He stood awed at the beautiful scene before him. Giant plam trees greeted him at his left and the cerulean sea greeted him at his right. Tropical flowers flourished in the surrounding green area by the trees and a green hill could be seen behind them. Colorful birds flew carelessly in the cool breeze and the salty air filled his nostrils with pleasure. He noticed a giant rock on the edge of the beach and wondered if that's where the voice was coming from. His thoughts were answered as the lovely voice called him again. " Ash... " He suddenly recogonized it as a female voice. He started to run . Cream colored sand stuck to his sneakers as he got closer...  
  
" ASH KETCHUM! GET UP!" Misty shoke her ex-best friend violently. The ski instructor had just finished going over the rules and techniques, and she knew Ash hadn't heard a word of it.  
  
Ash's eyes shot wide open, he glared darts at her and shouted, " YOU STUPID, ANNOYING LITTLE HOAR! WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMPORTANT THAT DREAM WAS?! CURSE YOU!"  
  
The other nine people in the room stared at him wide-eyed. Misty's face got real red and suddenly she found herself shouting, " WELL, EXCUSE ME YOUR ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS! YOU HAD NO BUSINESS GOING TO SLEEP ANYWAY! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE'RE DOING TOMORROW! MY, GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE BEEN PAIRED UP WITH YOU!"  
  
Ash looked at her blankly. " You said, what?" he asked quizzally.  
  
Misty composed herself and cleared her soar throat. Her face returned to its normal color and she quietly said, " You and me are gonna be skiing partners 'til the end of this week."  
  
She waited for Ash's response. He just sat there with a pissed off look scrunching into his face.  
  
" Alrighty, then. We began skiing like tomorrow so hopefully you've taken notes. Class dimissed, dudes! Peace." The bubbley instructor did a peace sign and walked to the darker side of the room.  
  
Misty pulled Ash up and lead him outside the building with Raichu and Togetic tagging behind. As soon as she closed the big metal door behind her, she snapped her fingers and pushed Ash to the ground.  
  
The flustered pokemon master jumped to his feet and was about to give her an overload of insults when she tightly grabbed his neck. He was in total shock and didn't know what to do... then suddenly, her lips crushed into his.  
  
Ash definetely started to feel something as Misty's petite body pressed into his. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and started to kiss her back...  
  
Then out of nowhere, Misty found herself on the ground with her shin hurting. She looked up at Ash confused and a little shakened. Togetic gave her a concerned look and trouted over to hug her arm.  
  
Ash looked down at her with a so-so look on his face. He brushed off his coat and sighed. Then he glared at her and said nastily, " Did you really think I'd give in and after one kiss, fall in love with an annoying bitch like you? You've gotta be kidding me! That kind of thing ONLY happens in anime. Oh, and another thing, the only time I ever want to see you this week, is during skiing lessons. Come on, Raichu."  
  
He turned around and headed down the hill with Misty looking after him. At first, he planned on not looking back so Misty would know he was serious... but curiousity got the better of him. A smirk formed on his face as his eyes filled with the image of her still sitting in the snow... looking like an lonely child...   
  
Okay... so I liked made Ash into a complete jerk, but don't make final judgements about him yet. Tell me whatcha think! This is my second fanfic and I enjoyed writing it! Flames are accepted but please no profanity! Oh and if you're not with my address is Peace! I'm out!  
  
-Ranma Matsuri 


End file.
